By The Light Of The Moon
by Kendarrr
Summary: Rachel and Quinn, at night, the moon streaming in through the window. Quinn feels inspired.


_The moon is a very inspiring entity. It just came to me last night because she was too bright, and I can only imagine what the light of the moon would look like on the girl I love **_like_**. Oh I'm so cheesy. Anyways._

_This has sexy times, but it's rather tame, so..._

* * *

><p>They lay in bed, a tangled mess. Sheets over heated bodies, pillow against mussed heads. Oxygen was shared, breaths fused into a tepid whisper against flushed cheeks. Fingers entwined against fingers, entwined against the curves of hips. The one with the brown hair lit up occasionally upon staring up at the blonde in bed with her. She giggled when the blonde pulled her closer and rubbed the column of her neck with her nose. Rachel was supposed to be sleeping now, as it was past midnight. But Quinn made it near impossible.<p>

"Quinn!" Rachel crooned, looping and entangling her fingers through golden strands. "I avidly require my full eight hours of sleep in order to be completely energized for tomorrow!"

"So sleep," Quinn whispered against the soft skin she so wanted to nibble on, if only for a brief taste. "Don't mind me."

"Impossible!" Rachel giggled again, kicking her legs, rubbing skin against skin with the girl beside her. Both trembled at the friction and the smoothness. "I can never sleep with you when you're all cuddly like this!"

"I'm always cuddly…" Quinn protested, jutting out her lip to rub against the juncture of Rachel's neck and shoulder. "And you can definitely sleep. I'm just doing the different kind. You know… the one that involves you."

"I think I like you better when you were a blushing virgin," Rachel husked, her eyes falling to a close when she felt teeth and tongue. A very hot and wet tongue. "Metaphorically, of course."

"Yes, and metaphors are important. And there is no need to rub it in." Quinn's arm tightened around the unsteady waist and she brought her palms lower, grazing Rachel's butt, moving further down to life a slender leg up to hook around her waist.

"You'd want me to rub something else on you, I bet." The brunette singer quipped; her hand left Quinn's and cupped the back of her neck.

"And you say I'm bad."

"Better, if you think about it." Rachel said with a kiss. "We're both masters of innuendo." She smirked when Quinn rolled them over so that the singer was on top. She knew that Quinn would never admit it, but it was a complete turn-on for both of them when Rachel was on top. Even only in position, without even doing anything, it was enough to make Quinn melt into her girlfriend.

The opened window allowed mellow breathings of summer into the room, rousing the curtains up and away. When the fabric shifted, it allowed a silver beam of luminescence travel through the crystal pane and on to the delicious tanned skin. Quinn had to take stuttered breaths at the sight.

"Wow," she whispered so softly and with pure reverence that Rachel struggled with keeping her hips and her waist still.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, leaning back a bit to look at Quinn's expression that vociferated volumes of the blonde girl's adoration for her. "Quinn?"

She lifted her hand to cup a puddle of moonlight into her palm before bringing it up to Rachel's cheek. "Just when I thought you can't be any more beautiful… You just have to find a way to prove me wrong, don't you?"

Rachel giggled and craned her neck to press her lips against the curve of Quinn's palm, where her hand met her wrist. "I _am_ full of surprises."

"That you are," Quinn chuckled, her free hand rested against the small of Rachel's back. "Who knew Rachel Berry had a crush on the head Cheerio Quinn Fabray?"

"And who knew Quinn Fabray reciprocated?" Rachel whimpered, her eyes began to produce tears of disbelief at their current state of love. No one would've imagined—not even Rachel—that Quinn Fabray was capable of anything such as _this_. Something so real and so required for a human being to do something more than subsist. To be happy.

"Quinn Fabray did. Because Rachel Berry was perfect."

"…and then Quinn Fabray lost control."

"That's what you do to me, it seems." Quinn said, her palms both squeezed Rachel's curves, making her squirm.

"As I recall, you had far too much control that I had to force your hands on me," Rachel hummed, attempting to sound thoughtful only to come out as teasing.

"We're back to the innuendo, are we?"

"Yep," Rachel giggled and pecked Quinn's perfect nose. The blonde immediately returned the gesture, only to voice out what the brunette was thinking about her.

"Your nose is perfect."

"Maybe for you," Rachel said, wanting to keep her voice light but Quinn knew her, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Maybe for me, but does anyone else's opinion really matter?" Quinn kissed her insecurity again, and for that moment, Rachel knew she didn't have to worry.

"But what if I don't get starring roles because of this?" Rachel asked, purely for conversation's sake.

"Then I'd write roles for short-and-gorgeous brunettes with the perfect nose to constitute their talent." Quinn hummed, fingers lifting up the hem of Rachel's shirt to feel the hot skin that existed there. Rachel shuddered.

"I really don't think people would approve of that," the singer answered. "They'll think you're only doing it for me."

"I _am_ only doing it for you." Quinn grinned. By then, her hands are rubbing up and down Rachel's smooth back, occasionally moving lower, squeezing. "And it's not cheating because you have everything to make up for it."

"You're only saying that to get me in bed with you." Rachel squirmed again when Quinn's finger dug against her ribs.

"If you can't tell already, you're in my bed." Quinn husked, stretching her neck to bite Rachel's ear. "You should do what you came for."

"You're insatiable," Rachel shook her head but sat up anyway. Her legs on either side of Quinn's stomach, she slowly lifted up her shirt by the hem as she hummed a slow blues song.

"You're not exactly complaining." Quinn hissed when Rachel rolled her hips enough to make Quinn feel, and definitely enough to keep her needing more. And need Rachel, Quinn did.

"No," Rachel exposed her flat stomach and Quinn watched the muscles twitch and jump when her fingers grazed against it. "I'm really not."

"Good," Quinn sat up and with one arm, she looped it around Rachel's waist and her other hand tugged at the small sleep shirt. "Definitely good."

"Mmm," Rachel closed her eyes and threw her head back when Quinn pushed and pulled at her waist, making her grind against Quinn's abdomen. "I'm glad you think that."

Quinn's palms massaged Rachel's upper back—where her wings would be if she had them. Rachel gripped the back of Quinn's head and led her to where they both wanted each other to be. Lips around stiff buds, tongues danced around it, creating goose bumps around the tender skin. And then Quinn sucked, Rachel threw her hips up, tossing herself haphazardly against Quinn's warmth.

"Oh… Mmm…" The brunette hummed in clear approval. "I like it when you suck me," she whispered. She knew how words drove Quinn mad, especially the dirty kind, leaving her lips as they did one of the things they did best together.

Loving.

"I'm sure," Quinn smirked, switching to the other breast while she palmed the saliva-soaked one.

"That, or I just really love you." Rachel grinned, looking down at Quinn who was looking up at her with hazy marbles for eyes. The moon still illuminated Rachel, and she can see it in her reflection in Quinn's gaze.

"There's nothing 'just' about that…" Quinn blew on the nipple before dipping her head lower to nibble at the bony protrusion of Rachel's ribs. She flattened her tongue against it, marvelling at the sensation of the smooth skin against her taste buds. Quinn grazed her teeth against the bump, biting down. A small noise—a cross between a shriek and a groan—left Rachel, only be silenced by lips on lips. Then tongues on lips, then lips on neck. More noises were produced.

"Quinn, I think it's about time you took off your own shirt." Rachel mumbled, tugging at the loose McKinley gym shirt. "Please?"

"I love it when you beg," the blonde grinned, but she didn't make a move to remove the clothing, despite her lover's incessant pulling.

"I am _not_ begging!" She huffed. Still, her pulling against Quinn's shirt never ceased. If anything, it became more insistent; needy.

"You totally are," Quinn smiled, kissing Rachel's lips before conceding to the brunette's wishes. After all, Quinn can never deny Rachel anything, even before this.

"You're so pretty," Rachel sang, cupping both pale breasts in her hands. She positioned a nipple in between her index and middle fingers and pinched. "Oh so pretty. You're so pretty and witty and gay!"

Quinn giggled and gripped Rachel's butt. "So are you, darling."

"Sing with me Quinn," Rachel said softly, tucking a short strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Oh I will," Quinn lifted Rachel up and in a singular fluid movement; the brunette's shorts were off, a useless heap on the ground. Rachel let out a squeak in surprise. "Just a different song."

"You're good at that," Rachel groaned, feeling her core brush against her Quinn's abs while the blonde traced patterns against the silky tan expanse of her back.

"What, that?"

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that. And making me sing too."

"Of course."

"Make me sing, Quinn."

Quinn slipped her tongue in between the seams of Rachel's lips, revelling in the minty taste of their toothpaste. She curled her tongue, pushing against Rachel's in some semblance of a struggle and waltz all in one. Quinn licked the back of Rachel's upper teeth, making her shake on top of Quinn's lap.

"Like that?" Quinn asked, pulling away her lips to rub them against Rachel's shoulders. She nodded and sighed when Quinn twisted their torsos. Now, Rachel's back was against the bed, thick brown locks fanned out against the silk pillow. Pupils blown, lips a maddening pink, releasing staccato breaths into the heady atmosphere.

"I do," Rachel groaned, closing her eyes and allowed herself to feel everything. She felt the bed dip and Quinn was side-planked beside Rachel as her skilled tongue licked every juncture of Rachel's sensitive body. "Goodness, Quinn."

"Hmm?" Quinn's lips vibrated against Rachel's soft tummy, nibbling at the hip bone that jutted out. "Want anything specific, Rach?"

"Not much," Rachel chuckled, her lungs void of air. "Just your everything."

"I thought I gave you that already?" Quinn grinned, her short blonde hair danced against Rachel's skin while she moved. Lower, lower, kissing each side of Rachel's thigh as a warning. "Open up baby."

Rachel's legs separated and Quinn felt her stomach tremble at the sight. The glistening patch of skin made her mouth water, and the musky scent of Rachel filled her head and her heart with hunger. She needed the girl, and there was no way in heaven that she won't have her. Quinn rubbed the tip of her nose against the fold of Rachel's thigh before dipping the tip of her fingers inside Rachel.

"Oh wow," Quinn murmured, licking her lips at the wetness in her fingers. She needed to taste, to drink, to eat the woman beneath her alive.

"I'm sorry baby, did I make your hand wet?" Rachel groaned. Her butt rose up from the mattress, trying to take in more of Quinn's length and girth inside of her. She wanted those fingers; needed to feel Quinn.

"Don't apologize," Quinn grinned, beginning to thrust into the lava-like cavern of Rachel's body. She curled her fingers, pressing against the convulsing walls and she bowed her head and stuck out her tongue. Wetness flooded against the pink muscle, and she swallowed, whimpering at her favourite taste in the world. "So tight, geez."

"Do you feel me being stretched?" Rachel asked, her hips now gyrating in a constant motion against Quinn's hand, making her clit bump roughly against Quinn's teeth. She shrieked and moved faster and sloppier. "Do you?"

"I do," Quinn groaned as she wiggled her fingers, the way she knew Rachel liked it. The constant pressure against her walls made the brunette cry out. "Can you take more?"

"I-I don't know…" Rachel whimpered at the thought of being stretched further. "You can try."

"Oh I will," Quinn blew on the pulsating nub and sucked it into her mouth. She spread the slickness around her ring finger before positioning it in front of Rachel's contracting pussy. "Ready?"

"For you? Always—ah!"

"You okay?" Quinn asked, pulling out by a fraction before pushing in again. The taut ring of muscles strangled her fingers, the heat making it almost unbearable.

"Mhmm," Rachel hummed as her body got used to the sensation of being pulled from different ends. "So good, Quinn."

The blonde pulled her fingers out of Rachel and she rubbed the slickness around Rachel's clit. She squeezed the nerve bundle in between her fingers. Quinn wrapped her arm around each of Rachel's thighs and pulled her up so that the singer's butt was levitating off the bed. The blonde bent down and spreading Rachel's pussy lips, Quinn slipped her tongue all the way inside of Rachel.

The shriek that Rachel unleashed and the way she tightened around Quinn's tongue was addicting, that the blonde plunged in and out in such a rapid pace. The brunette threw her head and her arms in ecstasy. "Quinn! O-oh my!"

When the clenching against her tongue became too frequent and too tight, Quinn pulled her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers. She moved up to rest her lips against Rachel's neck. The moon seemed to shine brighter against Rachel's skin, her bronze flesh mixed with the silvery moon gave a glow about her that entranced Quinn.

Their lips found each other the same way they did, a long time ago. Head-on, a violent collision that melted into a united state of mind. So did their tongues, curling and meshing into one entity, until Rachel's taste was Quinn's, and Quinn's taste was Rachel's.

"By the light of the sun I wither," Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips, still melded together as Rachel's inhalations left her in strangled bursts. "But by the light of the moon, I am replenished. The same way you bring me to life." Rachel's eyes shot open, taking in the vision and sight of Quinn Fabray, beautiful as ever, staring into her as if she was the moon herself. "Come, Rachel."

Never missing a cue in her entire life, Rachel's jaw unhinged and a mangled groan of 'oh fuck, Quinn' escaped her. Her stomach twitched against Quinn's before the final blow was dealt against her insides, waves upon waves. Her relief and pleasure coursed through her as Quinn drew it out of her.

"That was intense," Rachel mumbled, her voice sinking lower and lower into the ground. "I love it when you tell me a poem before I come." Quinn chuckled and slumped against the bed with a sigh. "Just gimme a minute."

"No, no it's okay." Quinn whispered, kissing Rachel's sweat-matted forehead. She stretched her arm under Rachel's neck and the brunette turned so that her head was resting against Quinn's pumping chest. Their hearts pulsed in sync, both breathless and drunk off of love. Their love. "Sleep, my woodland queen."

"Is there a hidden jibe about my height in there?" Rachel asked as her eyelids became heavy with exertion and fatigue.

Quinn smiled and ran a hand against Rachel's damp back. "Of course not."

"Better not be…"

"Rachel," Quinn admonished, her lips never leaving the girl in her arms. "Stop talking and just go to sleep."

"I will."

"Stop talking, I said."

Rachel sighed and buried her face against Quinn's neck, sticking a tongue out to tease the gooseflesh that erupted there upon first contact. Neither spoke, but by the light of the moon they basked in an invisible creation only made possible between them—Rachel and Quinn.

They have never had a love such as this, so resplendent, so ethereal, and yet so, so earthbound. When they touched, a spark ignited, a world is made between them; they, who were described as a pronoun and separated by a mere conjunction. Quinn watched Rachel's eyes falling, falling, with the hesitance of a lover leaving her love, if only to enter the world of dreams.

If only to be reunited once more.


End file.
